Konoha
Konoha Konoha is the Hidden Village of the Fire Country. Located in the centre of the land of Fire were the land flourishes and provides farmers with a perfect crop every year. It is home to many aristocrats and is a stable country. Shinobi of Konoha live by the teachings of Shinzo Uzumaki, the first Hokage. They believe that they should preserve life at all costs and only fight when absolutely necessary. They believe in trying to resolve differences without physical confrontation. Konoha History -5AK: Konoha was founded by Shinzo Uzumaki, a great Shinobi from the Fire Country. While Countries and Villages continued to fight each other for territory using groups of Shinobi's as mercenaries, Shinzo sought peace. He was the leader of a group of Uzumaki's, skilled in sealing techniques and a commonly used group by local villages. 0AK: Shinzo approached the Fire Countries Fudal Lord with an offer to work for him exclusively. After much talk with the local town leaders, the Fudal Lord agreed to Shinzo's terms and Konoha was born. The word of Shinzo spread across the land like wildfire and many other mercenary groups approached Konoha to offer their services. 40AK: Shinzo's rule over Konoha ran for a successful 40 years until he eventually died from old age. The Village elders gathered to discuss who would take over Shinzo's role as the second Hokage. The council narrowed the choice down to two people, Koizumi Yuki and Sakai Uchiha. When it was announced that Koizumi would be Hokage, Sakai in a blind rage killed a young woman and fled the village as Konoha's first missing-nin. 45AK: 5 years into Koizumi's rule, the First Ninja War began. After the failure that was the first Kage meeting, four of the countries declared war on each other while Iwagakure remained neautral and refused to get involved with such matters. A 10 year 4-way war between, Konoha, Suna, Kiri and Kumo lost many lives including that of the 2nd Raikage. 54AK: With the election of the 3rd Raikage, Kumo opted for peace, approaching Koizumi with a treaty to for an alliance in the war. Koizumi accepted the offer and approached the Mizukage with the same request while the Raikage spoke with the 2nd Kazekage. The Mizukage refused to be allied with Kumo as the bloodshed between the two countries has been massive over the years and the Kazekage reluctantly accepted as it was the smart move from a tactical perspective. 55AK: After a bloody 10 years the war came to an end with the beginning of the Konoha-Kumo-Suna alliance. Kirigakure retreated from the battlefields while Suna, Konoha and Kumo began working together. 60AK: After 5 years of peace, the infamous Sakai Uchiha showed himself once again when he broke past Konoha's defences and attacked Koizumi. Koizumi's adopted son and student Raishimaru Namikaze witnessed Sakai murder Koizumi and chased after him in a blind rage but Sakai managed to escape. Koizumi had told the village council that if anything should happen to him, Raishimaru should take the role as Hokage but the council believed that Raishimaru was too blinded by his anger towards Sakai and they elected Kazuko Senju the Frog Sage as the third Hokage of Konoha. 66AK: Raishimaru had matured into a humble and dedicated shinobi and Kazuko elects him as the fourth Hokage of Konoha 67AK: During the Chuunin exams, Kirigakure allied with Sakai attack Konoha in order to kill Raishimaru. Sakai and Kiri flee from Raishimaru and his shinobi after a fierce battle. 68AK: 2 years into Raishimaru's rule as Hokage the relationship began to weaken between the Sand and the Leaf. Then the 3rd Kazekage, Karramaru Kaguya tricked the Hokage and his ninja into a battle against the Sand allied with Zetsumi. During the battle Raishimaru managed to finally kill Uchiha Sakai and fled with his injured Shinobi. This marked the beginning of the Second Ninja War..